


Naughty Holidays

by Sexykitsunexookamixinu_hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexykitsunexookamixinu_hime/pseuds/Sexykitsunexookamixinu_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naughty X-Mas Stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Holidays

Happy early Holidays, everyone. This is a fun holiday challenge. Basically as the title says this a collection of naughty Naruto X-mas stories where it's canon,OCs, or you paired up together. This came to me while listing to "ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU".


End file.
